Me, Famous, Not So Much
by Tobymydog
Summary: 1 year after Nevermore, Lauren is just one of many 'experiments'. But she knows that small things can make a big difference. For example, teaching someone to fly. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is my first story so can I get some constructive criticism. Oh and I don't own anything but the characters you have never heard of and the plot.**

* * *

"Lauren!" Jordan yelled at me, and I pretend to act innocent even though I know what she is going to say "What?" I ask. "You left your feathers all over the place again come and pick them up please" She says, and I sigh.

I should probably explain, after the apocalypse all the kids were put in apartments with 'carers' aka 20 year olds and up.

In my dorm there is Jordan, who is 21 and our carer, she cooks for us and most of the time cleans as well. Max, he's 16 and treats me like a little sister. Me, Lauren, and I'm 12. My little brother, Phoenix who is 10 and Samantha who is Jordan's adopted daughter and she is 4 or 5, no-one really knows.

Our dorm is one of the quietest in the city most have 10 people in them at least. You see people can get 'adopted' by carers and then they move to that carer's dorm. Or they can just get adopted by some random person, and then they go and live with them. That's how we got Samantha.

I finally go down to pick up my feathers when Jordan tells me "You're also leaving fur on the couch again" That would be from the ears and tail I have as well. "Can I go fly now?" I ask, "As long as you go put your jacket on, it's getting cold" Jordan tells me as I run to mine and Sam's room and grab my favourite jacket.

I sneak downstairs hoping not to see Marcel. Marcel is a kid my age that constantly bullies me. After the apocalypse kids with mutations are common, most either being wolf, cat, bird or a combination. But Marcel is different he isn't an experiment. That's why he calls me a freak or some other nasty thing.

"Hey freak!" Marcel calls after me, I keep walking anyway, "Where do you think you're going, freak?" he says "None of your business" I retort and keep walking down the stairs faster than he can keep up. He stumbles after me and I take the chance to say "Walk much?" before jumping down the last five stairs and going outside. Luckily Marcel never follows me outside, but I can never quite find out why.

I walk out to the park just outside the block of dorms I live in and make sure that I'm not going to whack anyone in the face with my wings. Once I'm done I slowly extend my wings to full length and bring one of them around me, thinking about how lucky I am to be able to fly. My wings are light grey with darker grey flecks, like a piece of paper when it gets wet.

I take a running start, jump into the sky and start to flap. Getting higher with each passing second, I love the wind whipping my brown hair around, yet it still stayed away from my light green eyes. I love the height, how I can see everyone and everything but no-one can see me. It makes me feel special.

I whip my head around when I hear someone call my name, Aveline! "Hey Aveline" I call moving underneath her so we can talk. "Hello Lauren" She said back, Aveline always had been more proper and polite than me. "How've you been?" I ask her, of course we still see each other at school but I haven't really spoken to her since she moved out of my dorm.

"Good, the family I'm living with has a daughter that has wings to but she is younger than me and can't fly yet, her parents just never seem to have them time to teach her either" Aveline looks a little bit sad at this. "Why don't we teach her then, holidays just started, we have the time. Who knows it might be fun?" I say and Aveline smiles "I think that might be a good idea"

About an hour later Aveline and I land deciding to go to her house so I can meet Lola, the little girl we were going to teach how to fly. Aveline unlocked the door with the spare key from under the door mat. Lola run up to Aveline and gave her a hug. "Lola, this is my friend, Lauren. You know how you always want to come with me on flights?" Aveline asked and Lola nodded "Well soon you might be able to" Lola looked confused, so I added "We're going to teach you to fly".

Lola's little blue eyes little up and a smile spread across her face. "When can we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Are you back for chapter 2 or just joining us? Well anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lola's POV

I feel my little brown wings flutter against my back; _they're going to teach me to fly! _ I always want to go flying with Aveline but she tells me every time "Not until you learn to fly" before giving me a sad look then taking off.

"Can you teach me now?" I plead and Aveline's friend, Lauren, looked around at the sky and said "I can't see why not". Then she starts to walk off "Where are you going?" I ask shyly and she turns around to explain "Well we can't fly here with the risk that you might get blown into a tree, so I'm going out to the field to see if anyone's there. Are you coming?"

"Of course!" I pretty much yell with a little jump. I start to walk up to Lauren but Aveline stops me saying "Go put on an old shirt we can cut holes into for your wings first" I really want to go so I quickly run into my room and grab one of my old paint shirts from school and put it on.

"Can we go now?" I say and Aveline finally tells me that we can go. It's a bit of a walk to the field, I know because I go there all the time, the other two won't have to worry about me falling behind.

About half an hour later we get to the field and sit down for five minutes, I'm only a little bit tired and still have enough energy to be bouncing around. "Calm down you Mexican Jumping Bean" Lauren tells me and I can understand why, she looks tired.

"Can we start _now_?" I questioned really wanting to get started, I was so excited that I popped by dark brown wings out of my shirt. "Alright, alright" Aveline said and let out a sigh, I couldn't help but laugh, Lauren and Aveline obviously hadn't walked out here in a long while.

"Ok, first of start to flap your wings, _slowly_" Lauren told me and I quickly realised why she told me to flap my wings slowly because the first time I nearly blew myself over. I tried again and found myself slowly, but surely lifting off the ground.

I squeal with excitement, which causes me to lose concentration and nearly fall. But not quite, what does make me fall though is when I try to turn around and find Lauren flying right up next to me. Luckily I was only up about a metre and land on the grass, but I can now understand why Aveline so often tells me that I can't go with her until I learn to fly.

Lauren POV

I am seriously impressed with Lola; she is catching on really fast, like she's been watching us flying.

"Let's go home" I suggest, Lola and Aveline nod. "It's way too far to walk again and by the time we get back home it will be dark" Aveline points out, "We could fly"

"What about Lola?"

"I am still here you know" Lola says, and quite rightfully because both of us were kind of ignoring her. "We know" Aveline says and Lola says quietly "The only way I'm going to learn to fly is through practice" I speak up "That's true, and Aveline it's only a 10 minute flight, 15 at the most" Aveline sighs and says "All right but we are not doing this to often"

I start to take off making sure that Lola is right behind me. We decided on not flying too high in case Lola does fall. I'll also lead the way, Lola behind me and Aveline at the back.

It took us only about 10 minutes to get back to Aveline's house and now I'm flying back to my dorm. I land in the park and carefully fold my wings back in and put my jacket on. As usual I walk up the stairs and for once Marcel doesn't come out to tease me.

I walk in the door only to be stopped by Max asking "Where were you?" I groan because I'm tired and say "Out with Aveline" and he nods. Max, ever the protective one.

* * *

**There you go! Can you please give me some more reviews?**

**Snowstar(guest) Thanks for the review and I'm glad your enjoying it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, if anyone is reading this, this chapter is a bit rushed because I meant to start after I posted the last chapter, but I only started 2 days ago. So sorry for any mistakes. Not going to lie, I was just too lazy to write...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Marcel POV

I let my fingers guide me down to my room. I went after Lauren today again; I think she might be catching on to my secret, my secret I have kept so very well. Have _you_ guessed it yet? I'll tell you…

I was born blind… As in I can't see anything at all.

I go after her because I'm jealous, she can do lots of thing I cannot… For starters she can see and she can also fly. I wish, and I maybe have a very small sort of a crush on her. Not like I'd ever tell her that though, plus one of the boys in her dorm, Max would have me under death threats if I ever hurt her.

I sigh and my best friend Luke walks into the room and asks "What's up? You seem depressed," I just sit down on my bed and shake my head.

Lauren POV

I think about going back to Aveline's place, but decide not to, at least not for a while. Instead I go over to the park near town hall. I know that Luca, a boy from my English class will be there. He is almost always flying around with his little brother, Cameron.

I met them both before the end of the world though, we were in what used to be Paris and we travelled across to Australia, where we are now. Sometimes it would get a bit crazy because we were travelling in a group of about 15. Now everyone is scattered over the globe, but some places have more people than others, we think America has the most.

"Luca!" I yell as I spot him flying above me, "Hey Wren!" He calls me Wren because when he found me I was in cave, with a flock of Wren's in it. Well I sort of found him; after all it was _my_ cave, and the Wren's.

"What ya up to?" I asked flying up to him and his brother, "Nothing much, thinking about going swimming, want to come?" I thought about it for a moment then said "I'll meet you at the beach in 20 minutes or sooner" and with that I flew home to grab some swimmers.

It took me all of the 20 minutes to get home and then back to the beach. I'm wearing my board shorts that have palm trees on them; I'm also wearing a light blue rash shirt that has a frangipani on the front. "Hey, took you long enough!" Luca mock complains, so I decide to play along and say "I _only _took 19 minutes and 59 seconds!"

Then we both laughed, we often teased the popular girls at school. After all who wouldn't, they always think that they are the best at anything. They can't be outdone by anyone, especially the people like us who are stuck in dorms. They're in houses- almost mansions- bought by their parents. Yes even after the end of the world money plays a huge part in everything.

"Race you out to the sand bar!" I yell at Luca as I start to run into the water. Unfortunately Luca is a much faster runner and swimmer than me and even though I had a head start he easily runs past me and out to the sand bar.

Out in the water I was splashing water at Luca once I rubbed the water out of my eyes, you won't believe who I saw. The guy I had a crush on, James…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Can I get any review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its not very well written and very late, but I hope you enjoy anyway...**

* * *

Lauren POV

James was swimming right at me, I could feel myself blushing. James was also in out group that went from Paris to Australia, we found him about two weeks after Luca found me. He has wings, but is also part dog.

I think about swimming away then remember that he has obviously already seen me, I'm doomed…

He comes over to me and I try to act cool "Hey James" I'm pretty sure I sounded really awkward just then, please don't let me embarrass myself. "Hey Lauren, what you up to?"

"Seriously James, I'm at the beach in the water, what does it look like I'm doing?" I say and he looks a little bit embarrassed, I should hope he would be.

He looks away when I start talking again so I use my wing to splash him, to get his attention and it worked well. Maybe a little too well, he splashed me back.

There was the fact that I'm part cat and there is always a nagging thought that I should get out of the water. Or it could be the fact that my instinct was to hit back, but soon enough we had a full blown water fight.

I had Luca and Cameron on my side and James had two of his friends, I can't remember their names. We were nearly drowning them, well that was before Max turned up…

Max came up to us and his hands on his hips "What are you guys, sorry Lauren, and girl doing!" I looked away embarrassed James and his minions took to the sky, good thinking on their part, I would be scared if I were them too.

Luca on the other hand, just stared at Max with a look that said 'have you never heard of fun?' Then to my amazement he actually said, "What have you never heard of fun?" and I laughed so hard that I nearly fell over.

I got up, only to fall back down because Luca had decided to pour icy cold water down my back "Are you kidding me!" I scream as a large wave takes me into shore and I go headfirst into a canoe screaming the whole way I am definitely going to have a black eye in the morning…

"You ok Lauren?" Max asked as he helped me up off the ground, Luca came over and said "Your bleeding" I sighed "Thankyou captain obvious" I said wiping the blood away from my eye then looking at Max I said "I'm fine, but it might be time to head home" and he nodded.

We flew all the way back home, then I crashed on my bed.

* * *

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
